


Haha I'm just testing but thx if u look :)

by Toastt



Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastt/pseuds/Toastt
Summary: So I was bored in English Class and decided to draw Ahsoka with some highlighters and a paintbrush (the only things I had nearby). Tbh I kinda like how it came out especially being done with just highlighters! Also, I'm testing how pictures work on Archive sooo ye.Also srry the hands suck xp
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Haha I'm just testing but thx if u look :)




End file.
